


The Gods above

by Baia420



Category: Powers - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, Treenaus, gods - Fandom
Genre: Book - Freeform, God - Freeform, Goddess, Multi, jasmine - Freeform, like it, new, super powers, tree - Freeform, treenaus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baia420/pseuds/Baia420
Summary: Living and being alone isn't easy , everyone always makes it seem like life is always fun and games but it's not . Growing up is hard , it's tough a lot of the time and it sucks sometimes.





	The Gods above

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted this to be a manga , but I don't draw very well and it would most likely never be anything good , so I'm just gonna try this out and see if I like it or not// 
> 
> Twitter - @Treenaus420

1

 

# Bubble  
"Hey!?" "Heeyyyy" *cold hands. Touching me. Leave me alone. * "ahhhh what is it?!" She screams , flipping her covers harshly ,as it gets tossed to the ground she groggily, sits up. Eyes barely opened. Her mouth making tsk sound, " what do you want?" She asks louder. She pulls her hands down from her face and sets them gently on her lap and looks up slowly, she lightly glares at the shadow of a person. Someone then grabs the girls caller and gets in close to her face. Too close for her comfort so she tries to get out of the grip but the persons hand is too much for her. " you know, little girl. This isn't a resort , you should be up and helping people. Your mother sent you and your twin down to this world " he pauses , getting closer to the girl as possible. " you're just a little wimp that wasn't supposed to be born. You and your twin. Both of you are little shits!" He says gripping her shirt even tighter if possible. He spits all over her face. *Why does this have to happen today? I was just enjoying an amazing dream and this dipshit thinks he can come in here MY ROOM and treat me like some weak child. Just because I'm 7 doesn't mean I am a wimp, these humans know nothing about gods. I can't control my anger and I knew he was warned about my anger issues yet he still tested me. What an idiot!* she looks down at her hands , squeezing both her hands in a tight fist. "How dare you ever test me!" She looks up. To quick for the man to catch her, "Taiwāsu!" She screams. She awakens her 3rd ring on her eye, *now I have got you! *The weather starts rumbling and lightning comes from the heavens and starts coming down in flashes at the whole house until it electrifies the whole inside, it won't stop till it finds the target that it needs to latch on to. "You really think I will just sit here and act like you aren't bothering me old man?" She says as she grabs his caller and holds him steady. "Now! Feel my pain!" She screams as all the lightning hits the back of the mans chest and kills him. The lightning sounds die off after a few minutes. *Panting, I hate when I get tired so easily* the mans limp body falls to the ground . Dead. *Heavy footsteps coming up the stairs*. Panting, jasmine looks up at the destroyed room , *looks like everything got caught on fire and in approximately 5 minutes the house will burn down and won't go down without a person to go down with it so I better go * she gets up from her bad and grabs her cloak and steps over the dead body , ready to open the door , it swings open , hitting the girl in the nose. *What the hell?* her eyes go blurry again and she looks at the person who hit her and she sees her twin brother " JASMINE WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" *He seems angry I guess I better fake getting injured and sleep * she flops on the floor and is passed out. " what an idiot" the boy sighs as he picks her up. He face palms his face as he walks out of the house with her.

Alright I lied to you, maybe I'm not all the way alone. I have my brother mar. He's my everything I love him , he's just an amazing twin brother and I couldn't ask for anything different, Just playing I hate my brother he's so annoying and he's such a little shit if I could run his neck I would but to be we are immortal. My brother mar and me are from a clan called the Treenaus clan. The Treenaus clan is the central area of our big tree we live in aka the place that holds our whole universe. The Treenaus clan are the keepers of all 7 worlds , all the stars , universe , moon and sun . Then on each planet are different gods that take up roles of different landscapes or emotions. Me and my brother mar are the next in line to become the main Treenaus in our clan after I defeat our mother , Aleza.

I hate that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - the Tittle of all the chapters will be what I was thinking about while I write.


End file.
